Since 2000, with support from National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) grants, the Wisconsin Department of Health Services (DHS) Occupational Health (OH) Program has been working to collect, analyze and disseminate data on work-related illness, injury and deaths that occur in Wisconsin. With Fundamental-Plus funding in the 2015-2020 funding cycle, we plan to utilize this opportunity to transition or increase capacity beyond that of a Fundamental Program. Our area of focus for data-driven, in-depth investigation will be occupational illnesses and injuries to youth (under age 25) workers, including fatalities. Strong collaborations between the Wisconsin DHS OH Program and key stakeholders have already been established and we will continue to cultivate new partnerships to expand current surveillance and capacity. Wisconsin has had a long-term commitment.to extensive, ongoing, data collection systems and we will continue to use these currently existing resources as part of our occupational health surveillance system. Our goal is to continue occupational surveillance activities in order to further reduce injuries and illnesses suffered by Wisconsin workers. Proposed expansion activities for our program include addressing the utility of current data sources, exploring new ones, cultivating new partnerships, developing additional region specific indicators, seeking new partners, enhancing current processes and conducting a focused investigation of occupational injuries and illnesses to young workers under the age of 25. By developing and distributing information, we will increase awareness not only of occupational hazards and safety but also of our role in workplace health and safety. Finally, we will enlist current partners and utilize knowledge in order to encourage those new to public health to develop an awareness and understanding of occupational illness, injury and death as a public health issue. It is our aim to provide occupational health leadership in the state of Wisconsin and be a resource for information and interventions that will prevent workplace hazards from occurring.